Episode 2490
Mikey Episode Number: 2490 (Deena sleeps over at Maria's) Date: Monday, May 2, 1994 Sponsors: S, X, 17 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 Writer: John Weidman 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Six snakes spent Saturday on the sand |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and his friend Debo notice the letter "S" sitting on a brick wall. He exclaims that the letter is an old friend, and shouts, "Hey, S, babyyyy!" and slaps it off the wall. He remarks, "I hope he did not take that personally." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|At a zoo, monkeys clean each other and run around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Story of Cowboy X, with the voices of Jean Shepherd |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney Live! in New York City Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop and Shawn perform "Monkeys Jumping on the Bed" with three monkeys. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Brand X |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Down By The Station" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The letter X in various typefaces |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Twiddlebugs attempt to exit a roller skating rink |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #17 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|James Taylor and Oscar the Grouch sing "Your Grouchy Face" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: WALK TALL |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie wants to go outside and play catch, but Bert gets him interested in watching his goldfish. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand S / s |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Cast Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Dandy David" sings a song about Tying Your Shoelace as Herry watches. He then asks him to tie the laces on all the shoes in his collection. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl builds a sand castle at the beach, but the ocean keeps washing it away, so she builds another one away from the waves. Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Jeffery is running away from a monster, trying to hide. Olivia think he's afraid of the monster and assures him they're not scary. She tells him a story about a group of monsters in the city, whom the civilians were scared of. One little girl gets the courage to approach them and is discovers they're actually nice. Back in reality, Jeffery is tagged out by a monster, with whom he was playing hide-and-seek with. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Hal Schafer & The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Candy Man” This airing features the opening line from Sammy Davis, Jr. before Hal and the kids start singing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Deena is spending the night at Maria's and immediately wants to play in the kitchen while she cooks dessert. Maria comes up with "The Same Game," where Deena will mimic her cooking, but Deena points out the items she's been given (a bowl and spoon) aren't exactly the same as Maria's. She also points out her pot isn't burning like Maria's is now. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A baby bird falls from a tree. A boy puts him back, and in return, the mother bird saves the boy from embarrassment |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "La Bamba", as they sing it in spanish or, Cantada En Español |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Cookie Monster name the things they eat at "Breakfast Time". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Three stripes form a jazz trio. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Share In Your Fun With Another Someone" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|It's Deena's bedtime, but she still wants to play. Maria has a game in mind: "Counting Sheep." Maria counts the imaginary sheep, while Deena bores herself to sleep. Deena wakes up to shoo away the pretend sheep on the bed. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Zachary Sanders sings "Electricity, Electricity" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Armadillos on film |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The rabbit and the turtle race to the top of a building. The rabbit goes up 40 steps, but the turtle takes the elevator. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings "Bones" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Man Counts 40 stars at night |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Maria comes up with another game, simply called "Sleep," where they each "pretend" to sleep to see who's the best. Deena ends up actually falling asleep, to Maria's delight, though she doesn't think she'll be able to sleep with Deena's snoring |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Luis announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Luis holding the Sesame Street sign while Maria holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide